dc_and_marvel_megaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Aquaman
King Orin, also known as Aquaman, is King of Atlantis, Poseidonis and the Earth's oceans: the Seven Seas. Son to an Atlantean princess and the immortal wizard Atlan, Aquaman is gifted with incredible strength and speed as well as the ability to command all sea-life. A child of two worlds, Aquaman fights to protect both the land and the sea, using his abilities and political influence as a founding member of the Justice League of America. He is the former mentor of Aqualad and the current mentor of Lagoon Boy. "You would intend to give everything away like a pair of worn boots... to a surface dweller?!" :—Aquaman. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Scott Rummell (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance As King Orin King Orin resembles a tall, muscular, bearded Caucasian male, with short blond hair, a beard, aqua blue eyes and a strong build. As Aquaman As Aquaman, he wears an orange scale-mail tunic and dark green leggings. At his waist is a gold belt that is clasped with a stylized letter "A", which has a built-in communicator. He also wears golden gauntlets on his wrists, and dark green greaves. *Hair Color: Blond *Eye Color: Blue *Height: Not Known *Weight: Not Known Attributes Gallery Background Personality Aquaman can be described as bold and calm headed. As King of the Earth's oceans, he behaves in a very regal and formal manner, especially in his own home. However, he seems to have his soft spots, and he allows disagreement with his command to some degree, if it carries wisdom. Aquaman seems to respect the abilities of his protégé Aqualad, and even the abilities of his teammates. However, he can at times behave patronizing towards them, though not in an intentionally rude manner. Like many of his Justice League colleagues, Aquaman takes the view that the younger generation is not ready to join the League just yet. After the Team defeated Blockbuster, he changed his mind. Relationships Friends/Allies Family *King Trevis (father) *Queen Atlanna (mother) *Queen Mera (wife) *Prince Orm (brother) *Artur (son) Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Traits Powers *'Atlantean Physiology and Attributes': Atlanteans, although Human, have through scientific and sorcerous means developed several abilities which allow them to live comfortably under the sea: **'Amphibian': All Atlanteans are capable of surviving the aquatic atmosphere under the sea. Some accomplish this without the presence of visible gills. **'Temperature resilience': Resistant to low temperatures and the effects of freezing, although notably hindered by high temperatures. **'Marine Telepathy': Aquaman possesses a form of telepathy that affects marine mammals. **'Hydrokinesis': Orin can summon, control, and manipulate water on command. **'Superhuman Durability': Dense flesh, although not invulnerable. **'Superhuman Speed': **'Superhuman Strength': He is far stronger than most other Atlanteans. *'Multilingualism': He can speak both English and Atlantean. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' (Basic): *'Charisma' Abilities *'Swimming': *'Leadership': *'Weaponry': Aquaman possesses mastery over his Trident of Neptune, and can use it to fight against several enemies, as well as an individual opponent. Strength level *'Strength': Ranging from undetected levels to super strength. Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons *'Trident of Neptune': Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also * Kingdom of Atlantis * Aquaman's Royal Waistguard * Aquaman Tank * Sea King's Trident * Trident of Poseidon External links *Aquaman Wikipedia *Aquaman DC Database *Aquaman Wiki Notes & Trivia *Aquaman first appeared in More Fun Comics #73 (November 1941). *Aquaman's costume was based off of the prison uniform he was forced to wear during his first visit and subsequent imprisonment at Poseidonis. *Aquaman is said to be the fastest being underwater, capable of matching the likes of Flash and Superman in speed. Despite this, Mera claims that she is faster. *Between his time in Alaska and his discovery of Poseidonis, Orin came across an Amazonian girl being chased by Poseideon's son Triton, who had chosen her as his mate. As she was captured, Orin interfered with the godling's plans and rescued the girl before luring Triton away so that she may escape. While Orin succeeded, Triton later found his way to the girl's home island but encountered a full Amazonian force waiting to drive him off. The girl waited on the shore for Orin to appear and revealed herself as the nation's princess, Diana. While thankful for his kindness, her mother forbade her from being with him and the two parted ways to continue on with their separate lives. *After the destruction of the initial metal harpoon he wore after the lose of his left hand, Aquaman had it replaced with a cybernetic harpoon from S.T.A.R. Labs that had a retractable reel he could control. Category:Atlanteans Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Orion's Family Category:Kings Category:Justice League Category:Atlantean Physiology Category:Amphibians Category:Swimmers Category:Water Senses Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Echolocations Category:Telepathy Category:Animal Control Category:Enhanced Visions Category:Stamina Category:Durability Category:Agility Category:Speedsters Category:Super Strength Category:Close-Combat Weaponry Fighters Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Charisma Category:Atlantis Individuals Category:DC Universe Characters